


Best Damn Grandfather

by Rubitan



Series: Tumblr Batfamily Prompts [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Family, Grandpa Bruce, M/M, grayson-todd family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Rubitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce was against Jason and Dick’s relationship, but all that slowly changed as he realizes that they were good for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Damn Grandfather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [superboysandtheirtoys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superboysandtheirtoys/gifts).



> This was written for a prompt I received on tumblr. Also, Thomas Grayson-Todd is a character I created based off of Thomas Grayson from Justice League: Generation Lost #14. [More info about him can be found on my tumblr](http://rubitan.tumblr.com/thomas).

Bruce was originally against and couldn’t wrap his head around the thought of his first two sons together.

He wasn’t all that surprised that Jason had fallen for his eldest son. There was a certain charm that the original Robin had which made a lot of people fall in love or lust with him. He remembered clearly that Jason had some sort of affection for Dick back in the day. A crush he had deduced, but he assumed that Jason got over it after coming back. Apparently not, but still it wasn’t a surprise at all.

It was Dick falling in love with Jason that baffled the Dark Knight. Of all the people Dick could have chosen, it was his rebellious son. When the two of them got together romantically was unbeknownst to him and there wasn’t much that got pass him. Oh he was well aware that they shared a bed on more than one occasion, but he didn’t realize the seriousness of it all. He didn’t realize that it was developing into something more.

When Dick and a reluctant Jason announced they were getting married and wanted his blessing, just one look at their faces and he had given it to them. No he didn’t think their relationship would last, but he gave it anyways. He decided that they needed to learn how incompatible they were together on their own - that they were making a mistake.

But the weeks went by and then months. Next thing he knew, over a year had passed and his two sons were still happily together. They had their occasional fights, but what couple didn’t? Bruce was now reevaluating his previous opinion. Maybe they were good for each other. They seemed happy enough and their relationship didn’t affect their work. That was all that mattered he told himself.

He was once again thrown for a loop when one day, over dinner, Dick and Jason suddenly announced they were going to have a child. There were congratulations given and an announcement from Damian that he’ll be the better uncle.

A grandfather. He was going to be a grandfather? That thought never occurred to him before and he wasn’t sure how he felt. He just congratulated the couple and they then proceeded to explain that their child would be genetically created so he or she would be biologically their child. An official Grayson-Todd heir.

Weeks passed and it was confirmed that Dick and Jason would be having a baby boy. He was thoroughly touched when they told him they’d be naming their son, Thomas, after his late father. Jason told him it was all Dick’s idea, but he knew from just one look that Jason was probably the one to suggest it. He watched as Jason averted his gaze and then changed the subject by telling everyone he was retiring as the Red Hood. That was another shocker, but Bruce understood. With a child coming, they would need one parent at home.

A short few months later and Thomas Grayson-Todd was introduced to the family. One glance at the infant’s pink face and immdiately he felt a spark of acceptance and happiness inside him. This was his grandson. This was his first grandson.

As Bruce held Thomas in his arms he couldn’t fathom ever thinking that his two sons were never going to work out. He felt his heart clench as the tiny baby yawned and Dick introduced him to his son.

 _"Say hello to grandpa._ " He was a grandpa. He vowed to do anything in his power to keep this little boy safe.

Another two years passed and Bruce can happily admit that he spoiled his grandson rotten. He was sure Dick and Jason were exasperated with his gifts, or at least Jason was.

_"Really Bruce? A one year-old doesn’t need his own personal phone or tablet."_

But he couldn’t help it. He wanted to make sure his grandson had everything. He knew Alfred found his antics amusing, but the butler would never say that to his face.

Now here he was, sitting in the library when he heard the familiar tiny footsteps nearby. He glanced up from his book as Thomas poked his head in. There was a screech of joy and then his lap was filled with a tiny toddler.

"Hi!" Came the cheery greeting.

Bruce set his book to the side and tugged Thomas into a more comfortable position. “Hello Thomas.” He greeted back and checked over the tiny boy. He had gotten into the habit of making sure nothing was wrong with his grandson after everyone learned the boy was susceptible to sicknesses.

"Guuu…" The toddler suddenly said and Bruce blinked a few times. Was he trying to growl?

"Guuuu…" Came the sound again.

"Yes Thomas?" He asked, wondering what Thomas was trying to say.

Finally came a cheery shout of, “Gwampa!”

And Bruce froze. Never before did Thomas call him by grandpa. He was previously M’pa because Thomas couldn’t say the word. Did Dick or Jason teach him how to say it?

He realized that it didn’t matter though as he felt a few tears well up in his eyes.

"Yes I’m Grandpa." He said as he wrapped his arms around Thomas and pulled him into a hug. One that was eagerly accepted and returned with a loud squeal.

It wasn’t often he admitted he was wrong, but in this instance Bruce can say that yes, he was wrong about Jason and Dick. There was no way their relationship was ever a mistake.

If he could take back what he thought back then he would in a heartbeat.

But since he couldn’t, he’ll just focus on being the best damn grandfather any child could wish for.


End file.
